His house His rules
by MadHouseEscapy-Sky
Summary: Kidd, Liz, & Patty oneshot. First SE fic.Fluff? I dunno. It's sorta random. No pairings just family/friends.


A/N: My first Soul Eater Fanfic EVAH. But you should expect moar cause I luv this show/manga A LOT. Especially Kidd, Liz, & Patty!! 3

Enjoy! (Guess what?! It's almost Midnight!~ =3

* * *

The first thing Liz noticed about the house- strike that- mansion, was that it was all the same color scheme. Black, White, Grey, Brown, and the occasional splash of Red. In all honesty it disgusted Liz to no end. First off were the rules of the house-

-Never wipe your shoes on the rug at the front door or on any other rug in the house. (despite the fact that they're there, and are made for that very purpose) If your shoes are dirty take them off outside the front door and put them in the wash room to be cleaned later.

-Always clean up the messes you make (Even though Kidd will no doubt re-clean everything after your done because it is quote 'Unsymmetrically balanced, and there is a small smudge of Pepsi on the table still, Liz'.

-Always be home before 11:00 at night. Kidd will not tolerate late night clubbing, parties, or any outings with strangers. Although this curfew had been changed from 8 pm to the now 11 pm, it still bothered Liz. What made her happy was that Kidd had agreed that if they would agree to be quite at night, (their usual prime time of loudness back in the day) they could stay up as late as they wanted.

-The last, still-holding-strong rule was that Liz and Patty would never be allowed to smoke, drink, or consume/inject any substances while living under Shinigami-kun's roof. His house. His rules. Though several others not mentioned here were bent courtesy of Patricia Thomson, these 4 rules remain upheld by the young strip-haired man of the house.

Still- Liz was able to live with those rules, maybe not the nonsmoking one though. It took months for Liz to be able to get rid and get over of that one. The thing that still bothered her was the decor' of Kidd's home. The dull, lifeless colors and simple, symmetrical paintings disgusted Liz. Patty commented on it nearly everyday but she didn't seem to mind, she had a home to live in and that's all that mattered to her.

Liz found out after two occasions that if she threatened to relinquish their position as Kidd's weapons he would do anything she said to get her to stay. She wouldn't say he's gullible- even though he is sometimes- Liz thought it was because either option a) The symmetry would be lost or b) he actually cared about them and didn't want them to leave. Something made Liz think it was both.

One day Liz had become so fed up with the state of her dull and boring bedroom that she went straight up the the short shinigami and declared that if he didn't let her and Patty design their own rooms they would be leaving. Liz didn't know it but while Patty was laughing at her sister's boldness Kidd knew that she was lying. Liz wouldn't leave over something so small, Liz only cared for her sister's well-being, and to make Patty go back on the streets would kill Liz's soul.

"Alright then, let's go shopping," Liz was dumbfounded at the quick response that wasn't accompanied by wailing, fist pounding, and slumped over Kidd with his knees on the floor.

That very afternoon Kidd made several phone calls and within the hour there were handymen at the house and women in suits and skirts holding out catalogs and chatting away on cell phones. Kidd was one hell of a smooth talker and seemed to know exactly what he was talking about the whole time. Patty scribbled with crayons to show some painters what colors she wanted her room to be and Liz just stared at all the equipment being brought through the front door.

"As long as I don't have to go in your rooms you can make them however you want them to be." Kidd's left eye twitched while he told this to the girls, a dead give away that he was bothered by his own words. They both knew that this was Kidd's way of saying 'It doesn't have to be symmetrical'. So Patty and Liz got that whole afternoon and half of the evening to talk to designers about their rooms while Kidd contemplated asking one of the ladies if their company did gardening.

In the end Liz's room was scheduled to be painted lavender with a new blue plush flooring added in. Patty made one wall pink, one wall orange, one wall yellow, and one wall lime green, and she wanted the ceiling to look like water so she would feel like she was swimming while she went to sleep. An she wanted wood floors- painted like the sky so she could walk on air. Her door was left white.

Kidd made no comments and tried only to focus on the fact that he had bought eight red rose bushes and eight red apple trees and that he wouldn't be hiring anyone to plant them. So he while he was making intricate designs for his new garden, Liz and Patty sifted through the channels on TV looking at store ads waiting for tomorrow. Because tomorrow Kidd was taking them furniture shopping, and the next day room accessory shopping, and the day after that clothes shopping. And on the fourth day he would be gardening- aka ripping heads off of the poor guy who ends up bringing in the bushes because mother nature defies Kidd's laws of symmetry.

* * *

The next day came.

Kidd took Liz and Patty all the way to Paris to buy furniture, only because he wanted to replace the sitting room couch with a new model by the same company- which happened to be in France only. After much bickering from Kidd about Patty's choice in her desk (which in Kidd's eyes was 3 millimeters shorter on the left side. Liz got Patty to settle for a different desk. Although the desk Liz chose was far more expensive than the one Patty originally wanted Kidd was extremely pleased- because it was a _perfect_ desk.

Liz couldn't find a comforter that matched her walls, and although Kidd never set foot in her room while she picked the color, he chose a pale shade of peony pink that matched it perfectly. Liz was overjoyed with all the pampering she was getting. Being able to choose what the thing she slept on was _and_ what it looked like was a priceless joy she had never experienced before.

At the end of the day Patty found nothing other than the desk that suited her so they said goodbye to France and headed home for the day.

* * *

This time around Kidd didn't go out of their way to get new stuff, they went to Death City's mall instead. Patty crooned and shouted her heart out at performers and made crude comments about the people in the food court looking like quote 'fat farm animals'. Liz's experience at the start of their mall adventure was not as pleasant as she would have hoped though-

"But Lii-iz, you _have_ to care about your appearance! You're a woman aren't you?!" Kidd had brought her into an expensive salon to pick out make up and hair products- and she was ungodly embarrassed by it.

"In my experience, it doesn't matter what you look like as long as you can survive."

"Well that was a nice motto and all when you lived in Brooklyn but you don't have to worry about that anymore, so why don't you just look at some of these- See this is nice isn't it?" Kidd was rummaging through women's hair supplies, straightening rows of shampoo as he went."Oh look here Liz, 'will enhance color and shine to all types of hair'. Oh! Or maybe this one 'soften and strengthen all hair types'. So what do you want Liz? To soften or shine?"

"I-I don't know! And why are _you_ asking _me_? You're a _guy_ reading shampoo labels to a girl asking her which she wants. Don't you find that just a tad bit strange?" Patty was giggling at Liz's shoulder fiddling with he hair while Kidd looked up at her with the eyes of the ignorant confused child that he was.

"Whys that strange? I don't think it's strange." He plopped both the bottles into the cart and turned his back to them. He was using the tone of voice that he uses only when he's upset, but not about symmetry, about something human and normal.

"Hmmm... I was just wondering how you would know so much. Ya' know like exactly where this place is in the mall, and maybe exactly where all the isles are." Kidd stopped walking and looked back at Liz straight in the eyes with a slightly hurt expression. He glanced over her shoulder and picked a bottle of Noxzema off the shelf behind me, when he put it in the cart he muttered under his breath just loud enough for them to both hear.

"Hair dye never works more than a couple minutes anyway," Liz was a little shocked at first but when Patty started laughing, skipped to Kidd's side and ruffled his hair it made things clear to Liz. Kidd knows that they can do whatever they want with their appearances but he can't do anything with his. Liz picked a tube of pink glossy lipstick off the wall and placed it in the cart. She smiled at Kidd and told him they should pay up and go to a different store now.

* * *

Kidd, Liz, and Patty walked cheerfully through the mall after a day well spent. None of them carried bags because of Kidd's special skill of sending objects to different places. Like with Beelzebub, he can take it from his room at home to his hand wherever he is. He did the same with their bags except in the reverse.

Patty squealed with delight and ran over to a window jumping up and down giggling. "Patty don't do that every time you see something of interest will ya?" Liz followed Patty to the window. All that excitement over a simple stuffed Giraffe.

"Nee~ Kidd-kun! Will you buy me Mr. Giraffe?~" Patty looked up at him through her eyelashes to create an even cuter affect than she already had. But Kidd wasn't even listening, he was staring blankly at a ball also in the window, striped black and white with the Shinigami skull trademark symbol over the top of a golden star. It was perfectly symmetrical and Kidd was fixed on it until Liz flapped her arm in front of his view.

"Patty wants that Giraffe." She said bluntly. Kidd took one long drawn out look at it and said decidedly that he would get it for her. Unfortunately as soon as they entered the toy store Patty pointed out at least 50 other things she wanted and Kidd only declined the toys that were unsymmetrical, which surprisingly enough was very few. (Oh, and this is where Patty found a Giraffe comforter for her bed too) Liz noted that Kidd didn't even try to straighten the piles of toys or the shelves, probably because his and her arms were filled with Patty's hand-picked items-of-interest, but none the less it struck Liz as a little odd.

Then Liz wondered if Kidd really wanted that ball, it seemed silly but it's hard to tell with him. Of course even if he did want it he would never buy it for himself and since Liz had no money of her own she couldn't purchase it for him.

"Kidd-kun, do you want that ball?"

"Hmm?"

"The striped ball in the front window. You want it." Kidd flushed an unnatural shade of pink on his normally pasty white skin.

"I do not! I'm a teenager, not a child! I don't need toys." Kidd attempted a tone of authority and failed miserably.

"No, you want it. I can tell," I've seen the same look of want on the faces of many men and women in Brooklyn looking at things that are either too expensive or too childish for them, thought Liz, "plus, you say you're not a child and don't need toys yet you're buying Patty as many toys as she wants and she's older than you are." Kidd looked taken aback and made an indiscernible sound before walking up to the check out- terminating the conversation.

Liz jogged to the window and grabbed the ball. She walked right up in front of Kidd and asked Patty if she wanted the ball.

"Nee?~" Patty grabbed it and threw it on the ground to test it's bouncing strength, "Sure sis! We can buy this too then?" She asked Kidd pointedly. Kidd caught Patty's word choice instantly.

"...Sure we can Patty. Put it in the pile." Liz thought long and hard on their walk home why Kidd would but Patty so many toys, and nothing for himself despite his want for the ball (which Patty was bouncing on the ground as they walked) Liz tried to come up with reasons and came to only one answer:

Kidd wanted Patty to have everything. He knew they had lived on the streets and could get what ever they wanted to by stealing it. But whatever they'd get would be ruined in a week by weather and 'home' conditions. Kidd wanted Patty to get what she wanted and always be happy. Patty was a teenager, almost an adult. Yet she acted like a little kid (a trait she picked up after meeting Kidd actually) because now she could be a kid if she wanted, because she knew if something bad happened Liz and Kidd wold be there to fix it. Like a family. Because to Patty, as soon as they met they were a family.

There was even more to it than that for Kidd's reasoning though. Kidd did want all of that, for Patty to be able to be a child and be happy. He also knew in his heart the whole time they were in that toy store that all three of them were the same. None of them had a real childhood. On one side of the coin were Liz and Patty, with no one to care about them but themselves. Able to get what they wanted, but never a family or a home. And on the other side was Kidd, who could also get anything he desired whenever it fancied him, on an even higher scale. And he did have a father who cared for him, but he wasn't around all the time. No one ever read him stories at night and no one ate dinner with him or played with him. He could have had anything in the world _but_ human companionship.

Kidd suspected that even living on the streets Liz had a kind heart, especially for her only sister. Liz probably made up stories for Patty to get her to sleep, or play games with her (though Kidd declined trying to imagine what games they could play as human weapons on the streets of Brooklyn). Kidd envied their perfect relationship that he had with no one.

What Kidd didn't know was Liz did tell Patty stories, every night that she could. They all streamed together about one person. A rich handsome prince who would come save Patty an Liz was Patty's warrior companion in the stories.

Another thing Kidd didn't know, and Liz didn't know either was that when Kidd beat up all those thugs and asked her sister and her to come be his weapons, Patty thought she was in her story. Kidd, aka Prince Shinigami, came and he did rescue Patty and Liz from their hellish world. Although he brought them into world much more reigned in hell Patty loved it there.

And she never wanted to leave.

* * *

I don't know how to spell Noxzema

I tried fixing some spell fails- there might still be some though...

Three cheers for short dialogue and useless fluff!!~

Reviews make me so happy that I could actually continue my other stories instead of wasting 3 hours on a oneshot in the middle of the night =D


End file.
